


a short and sweet song

by raccooninvestigator



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No P5R spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, akechi goro's cognitive penis, bottom euphoria, fighting your rival as a form of foreplay, in which goro is a bit of a pillow princess, minor blood/knife/gun fantasy, no beta we die like goro, the feelings are feral, trans amamiya ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninvestigator/pseuds/raccooninvestigator
Summary: In the Metaverse, cognition becomes reality. It's a euphoric blessing for a dysphoric Goro Akechi.In Tokyo, cognition informs reality. Ren Amamiya knows who he is, regardless of form.[chapter one does not contain AFAB language. chapter two will.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	a short and sweet song

Everything is dark and he can feel the grit of gravel beneath his heels, can smell the tang of blood in the air. His blood. Their blood. They spilled it themselves, and it is perfect. It makes his insides curl into tight little fists, makes the corners of his lips twist into a smug smirk. He can’t help but keep his eyes on the knife in Amamiya’s hands, thinking about the many applications of that weapon used properly. It’s perfect, he’s perfect. He wants him.

Goro Akechi lunges, the next move in their dance, hoping to knock Joker to his knees, and he revels in the grunt of pain his rival lets out. He catches the thief’s face in a gloved hand. The white of his suit is dirtied from the ground of Mementos. “I win,” he hisses, leaning in. Ren spits on him, swinging a fist. Knocking away his mask. Goro laughs - a high, unnerving sound - pulling back just as soft leather grazes his skin.

There is no winning in their battles. It’s a back and forth, never changing, an eternal draw. Neither of them will ever give up. Not on each other. Not on anything.

For a moment, he lets down his guard. Lets his mind wander as Ren grabs his wrists in those strong hands. Surely by now, he knows. Knows just what Goro wants to do to him. What Goro will do to him. Knows the conflict that rolls through every cell in this horrible body. The desire to love against the desire to kill.

Ren’s mouth tastes like fragrant soil, like the volcanic ash that nurtured the kona coffee he served him for lunch. It’s acidic, makes his lips pucker, makes him yearn for another taste to burn away all the feelings, all the conflict, that bubble and hiss inside his soul. If his hands were free to reign him in, Goro would pull him in so deep that they were inseparable. Instead the sensation of Ren’s mask - sharp edges against his smooth skin - grounded him in pain, reminded him that this was just another moment in their endless battle. Goro rips his face away, the mask tearing a small cut on his face. He delights in the taste of his own blood. It’s just another reminder that this is real, that he is alive.

It’s Ren’s turn on the losing side when Goro shoves him upright. His cool gaze is defiant, his pink lips sewn stubbornly shut. But he’s long since figured out how to fix that, peppering his neck with gentle kisses, tracing his jugular with the tip of his tongue. Ren is taffy in his mouth, sticky-sweet and salt-water strong. The flavor of his moans is the only thing Goro Akechi wants to taste for the rest of his life. His fingers knot in Ren’s curls, pulling back hard, working the sound of gasps out of that smug mouth. He bites harder than he should - it’s not like these bruises and bitemarks will follow them back to reality.

Seething, Ren kicks at his shin, breaking away from his grasp. The detective prince watches as his rival rolls away, perching on the narrow rail of train tracks like an animal escaping the jaws of a predator. Goro springs to life, following him. The thrill of the hunt is overwhelming. Ren runs down the halls of Mementos with Goro hot on his tail. When he catches up, he's surprised by the dark haired man shoving him into the wall. Goro grunts, and Ren presses his knife to chest.

"I want a prize," Ren whispers, pressing against him. Goro is surprised at the stirring in his pants; the hushed moan that leaves his mouth. They have played this game for months now; salacious whispers and harsh kisses, their battleground never extending farther than the spite that leaves their mouths. This is different, the angle of Ren's hips swaying against him, the rough touch of red leather gloves on his wrists. The spark in those gray eyes is inviting, and he wants more. His cock twitches beneath Ren's movement, and Goro wonders if it still counts as winning if Ren is the one asking for this.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," he answers curtly, turning his head away as if he can prevent Ren from seeing the blush on his pale skin. Ren's thumb is brushing against the buttons of his suit coat, knife haphazardly hanging from his hand. Eyes meet his expectantly. His other hand moves from wrists to his waist, pushing them closer together. Ren’s crooked smile widens at the feeling of Goro's erection against him.

"Let me taste you," Ren demands. He shivers, watching as the phantom thief sheathes the knife. Both hands are on his belt now. Ren never breaks eye contact from behind his mask, perceptive to whatever feelings may show on Goro’s face. He reaches up to pull the mask away from Ren, brushing his cheek while keeping his gaze neutral. "Let me make you cum."

“Needy slut,” Goro purrs in response, a lazy grin coming over his face as Ren Amamiya begins stripping him down. Red gloves ghost over his white coat; unlatching the belt with deft movements and quickly pulling the buttons apart. Ren kisses the skin under firmly, tracing the lines of Goro’s abdomen as he pulls the suit coat open. In the cognitive world, Goro's skin is unmarred; the twin scars on his breastbone vanishing into a smooth and hairless chest. Ren’s mouth explores this new territory eagerly, fingers dancing across his skin. Goro sighs contentedly at the feeling of Ren's tongue flickering over his nipples. His mouth is warm and he can't help but lean into his touch. The thief nips, gently at first, then harder, sucking at Goro's breast with fervor, dragging wretched cries out of his throat.

He’s trembling a little now, biting his lip to try and mute how loud his voice has become. Ren pinches and kisses and bites every inch of skin he can find, and it’s hard for Goro to resist the urge to beg for him to hurry up. His cock is aching, and the unfamiliarity of the situation has him impatient, grinding against Ren’s torso as he lowers himself. Ren’s knowing smirk only drives his frustration into overdrive.

“Who is needy now?” asks Ren, fingers running over the edge of his waistband. Goro tries to let out a scoff of mock offense, but it comes out more like a low whine. The waistband snaps as Ren lets go, as if to prove a point. Goro growls, his hands fumbling with the button of his pants while Ren settles on his knees.

"You're so hard for me Crow," Ren croons as he pulls out his cock. The leather of the gloves feels divine as it rubs against him. The pad of his thumb traces a circle over his head, and Goro groans at the touch. Ren licks his lips as he kneels in front of him.

It's nothing like he had imagined, and everything like he had imagined at once. The feeling of Ren's lips brushing against his head. The way his cool eyes rolled back slowly as he bobbed on his dick. How he can't help but melt into Ren's touch, hips bucking gently as his own enemy renders him helpless. He moans deeply, reaching his gloved hands into Ren's hair. The satin is smooth against Ren's scalp, blunting the dig of his fingernails into his skin.

He knows he's speaking, but he has no idea what he's saying. His own words are lost on him as he encourages Joker, watching him eagerly taking him deeper. Gloved hand and mouth work in unison, and the combination of the two sensations leaves him tingling. Ren moves his hand for just a moment, allowing Goro a chance to push his head down, demanding, watching as he teared up with perverse pleasure.

"You need to take all of it," he hisses. "I want to see you choke on me." He feels pitchy, breathing out of sync with his movements. There is a twitchyness to the way Goro moves now. He can't stay still, can't stop his thoughts from racing. Can't handle any of what's happening to him. His fantasies run wild, he can taste the blood from earlier on his tongue and he imagines how much better it would be if he could taste Ren's instead. He imagines that knife that has come so close to breaking his skin so many times hitting him again. Imagines holding Ren down, gun pressed against him while he does. He whines, deep in the back of his throat, white hot heat flashing through him.

Ren's tongue is stroking his shaft, hands spreading Goro's legs wider as he slams into his throat. He can feel himself beginning to slip, hips bucking wildly. It's too late for him to warn Ren, and he isn’t sure he can form a coherent sentence anyway. He cums as he pulls out of Ren’s mouth, leaving trails over his face. He can’t help but laugh at the depraved look on his rival’s face, semen and saliva dripping from his swollen lips. Goro jerks him upright, pulling Ren close. He licks long and slow, savoring the taste of the mess he’s made.

“Better than any coffee you’ve made me,” Goro deadpans with no bite. His voice is too breathless for that.

“Guess you’ll just have to taste the special next time,” Ren jokes with a smile, wiping a streak off his cheek. He slips his gloved finger into Akechi’s mouth, and Goro sucks the leather clean. He’s going to be the death of Ren.

And he cannot wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> title from ["bloodbath for birds" by squalloscope](https://seayou.bandcamp.com/track/bloodbath-for-birds)
> 
> twitter [@raccoon_PI](https://twitter.com/raccoon_PI)
> 
> thanks ash for inspiring this fic; thanks soft goro discord for lighting the fire under my ass


End file.
